Through The Child's Eyes
by Bedlams Bard
Summary: An evening in the life of seven year old Malory.


Title: Through The Child's Eyes

Author: Bedlam's Bard

Rating: PG - this is pure fluff.

Summary: An evening at home for a seven year old Mallory.

Feedback: makes the world go round!

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

Notes: This started out as something totally, totally different. But I'm not altogether sure I don't prefer the way it turned out after all.

P.S. Apologies for any sickly moments caused by the whole 'mummy' & 'daddy' thing, just remember, she's a kid.

It was getting late, way past her bedtime now. Sitting as quietly as possible Mallory clutched her doll to her chest and tried to melt into the sofa's cushions in the hope that her mother might forget she was there. She desperately wanted to stay up just a little longer, just until her dad came home.

Then he'd muss up her hair and give her a bear hug before tucking her into bed. But he was late coming home again and mummy had that look on her face she got only when daddy had gone and done something wrong.

The gravel in the drive crunched as the car pulled up. Mal had leapt up from her spot by the lounge window where she'd been watching, waiting, and run to the door tearing it open before he'd had a chance to get to the step. Her mum yelled something from back in the house, but she wasn't listening. Daddy was home.

His tie was loose and lopsided, the top button of his shirt undone. His jacket hung off his drooped shoulders as he pulled his briefcase from the car. He looked tired. As he locked the car up and turned around he saw her standing there waiting for him in the open doorway. A crooked smile quirked up the corners of his mouth and he called her name softly in surprise. It wasn't long before he was through the door and wrapping her up in his arms.

"You're late." Mummy said in the door leading through to the other room. Daddy pulled her a little closer as he looked up and replied.

"I had to work."

"In the bar?" Her voice was hard, like the time Mal had accidentally knocked over the iron whilst she was playing.

"Jenny, I-"

"No." Mummy snapped, scolding, "We will not do this in front of Mallory."

There was a pause in which Mal yawned loudly, resting her head between daddy's neck and shoulder. He smelt of acidic smoke and spilt drink, all tangy and bitter. He smelt like that a lot. She clung to him even as sleep finally began to overtake her now that she'd finally had her wish. When mummy spoke next Mal hardly heard, but her voice was softer, more gentle.

"Go put her to bed, Leo. She waited up just for you. I'll warm your dinner up."

Strong arms lifted her up and clutched her to his chest as he stumbled on the first step. Over his shoulder Mal could just spy his briefcase forgotten on the floor where he'd taken her into his arms. For some reason that made her happy. He set her gently down in her bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. There was a bitterness on his breath that made her nose wrinkle as he leant down to plant a dry kiss on her temple.

"Mummy's angry with you." She said sleepily, fighting to keep her eyes open now, not wanting him to go just yet.

"Why do you say that." came the all too flat reply.

"I heard her say you were a jackass to aunty Abbey." Mal told him between yawns, "What's a jackass?"

He looked shocked and for an instant she felt a little panic in the pit of her stomach. He was angry at her. Then he laughed and she smiled. How silly she had been, this was her daddy after all.

"A jackass is someone who doesn't come home in time to read his little girl a bedtime story. I'm so, so sorry sweet pea..." There were tears at the edges of his eyes. She sat up and pulled him into one of those bear hugs she loved so much and he whispered in her ear. "Always remember that I love you, sweet pea, no matter what I'll always love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Mal replied. He was upset and she could make it all better by hugging him. It was like magic. When he came home angry and mummy cried she could make it all better by hugging him. So she hugged him now, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried in his shoulder as she yawned.

He tucked her up in bed again, a thin smile just touching the corners of his mouth. His eyes were damp still she could see, but he wasn't crying.

"Night, sweet pea."

"Kiss, Zoe, goodnight?" Mal asked as she thrust out the doll from beneath the covers. He stood awkwardly and gave another lopsided grin, one of the ones he saved just for her. Then he kissed the doll on the head and tucked them both back into bed, a little tighter this time.

He slipped out the door as she snuggled back down in the bed, finding a warm place to sleep. "Sweet pea?" he called softly from the door.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Best not let, mummy, hear ya say that word again okay?"

"Okay."

"Night, sweet pea, love ya lots." He said softly as her eyes slid closed for the last time. In her head she replied but somehow she was asleep before the words reached her mouth. She was just too sleepy, but it was all right now because daddy was home and mummy would stop crying.


End file.
